redsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Chairantsa
|image = http://images.wikia.com/onepieceparallelexistance/images/a/a9/Ren_Chairantsasmall.png |age = 22 |gender = Female |species = ? |blood type = B |birth date = 7/1 |height = 5'5" |weight = 130 |occupation = Slayer |town of origin = ? |epithet = ? |family = ? }} Appearance Ren has White hair and golden eyes and stands at about 5 5" she appears to be between the ages of 17 and 19 but is 22 when the story starts as she has already stopped aging. They say the eyes are the window to the soul and in the altens cas this is quite literally the case as their eye color reflects some major aspect of themselves, in Rens case a golden sunrise or a sunset depending on how you look at her. the reason is spoilers Personality Her personality can be likened to that of a queen of theives, or self made royalty.the kind of person you can look at and feel like your looking at royaly regardless of what their wearing or doing. Ren Arrogant and mischievous at the beginning of the series Ren also has quite a mean streak. As the story progresses she mellows out a bit and becomes much more friendly. Ren has a thing for pranks she also loves to trap her opponents before a victory, (she has a gloating problem) that almost gets her killed and eventually drops it. She is also quite childish and finds herself getting into trouble all the time, she will often ignore Serium's advice and get herself into trouble. She is also quick to help her friends or others weaker then her but is loath to let others know it. She is a huge fan of music (All types) and posseses a supernatural ability to comprehend music and sound. Mental weaknesses She is extremely uncomfortable around priests nun's and other "holy" peoples despite their powers having no more affect on her then they would on any normal human. Ren is also terrified of deep water do to events in her childhood. She is also suffers from mild insomnia (made worse by nighmares of the deep). Weapons/Powers Weapons: Rens primary weapon is a great scyth For regular street combat she perfers a rapier and revolver Ren is skilled with many differnt types of magic including electricity and ice. Her personal speciality is the ability to control sound. Her Demonic form gives her wings and a tail that has the streanth of a spear. Special Attacks reapers keening blade- a massive sound blade glorious composition - Rens ultimate abilty allows her to meld sound and give it physical form sor a short time. Music critic: the ears replace the eyes and Ren "sees" everything around her. Zap tap (Razor only) - an assasination tequnique that simply shocks the target to death. Beast out: only appicable against demonic or unatural foes Ren morphs into the dreaded alten war form a nearly unstopable creature that is more akin to a force of nature then a person. Over the course of the story Ren can overcome her fear of water (mostly) after this point she learns the following Sea skin: a black catripice armor Briny deep Ren converts sound into water and sends it crashing against her foes Weaknesses In addition to the regualr weaknesses of an Alten Ren also has a Morbid fear of deep water. Her arrogent tendicy to bait her opponents and gloat often puts her in danger Ren is also has heavily inpared vison like her father and grandmother, however if she stares at somthing long enough her eyes will adjust but it is far too slow to be usable in combat Relationships Serium Whiteheart: Bond Mate History See (seriums page for combined history) Ren could barely walk before she was being haled as a genius of the altens. Among altens shapshifting is quite common but Ren was the first to display the ability to adapt aquatic form in addtion to her demonic one. However during a mission her family took her to a secluded inlet to practice. Their she swam deeper then ever before and in doing so she happended apon somthing no being should ever see. To this day no one is quite sure what she acually encountered (spoilers) but whatever it was skared her so throughly that she she has develped a truly morbid fear of deep water. After this feasco she moved deeper inland to practice what skills she still had access too. Quotes "Spellcheck your shit." Kazegen (talk) 00:24, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Perhapse it is because her mother is a shapshifter but Ren often comes off as slightly ferel in a gentle way. even when she is "cured" of her fear of water she she neverr acually gets over her fear of DEEP water. she is secretly a punlished composter with 4 major woks. Site Navigation Category:Alten